


Don't Leave Me

by Faeralyn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeralyn/pseuds/Faeralyn





	Don't Leave Me

"(y/n)! (y/n)! Wake up, please! You have to wake up!"

You laid on the cold ground. Body covered in blood. You could hear Eren's voice calling for you but you couldn't move. His voice was fading more and more as the darkness slowly took you.

"Damnit, (y/n)! Just open your eyes!" Eren yelled as more years wailed up in his eyes.

It made your heart ache to hear him in such a state. You wished that you could comfort him if only for a moment. He needed you and you were leaving him. Leaving him to face this cruel world alone.

"Just hold on please! I'll find a way to save you! Don't leave me, you can't. You.." Eren's voice trailed off as if he couldn't speak any longer. His grip on your body tightened and he pulled you closer to him. His eyes were closed shut in attemp to keep his tears from falling, but it was no use. There was so many of them that he couldn't keep them contained anymore. He just sat there and held you as he cried.

When he finally opened his eyes again and began to speak his voice was much softer than before. "You can't go (y/n). You promised...promised you would always stay with me. Y-you said you wanted to see the outside world, remember? We were going to see it together. The ocean, the mountains, the forests..you wanted to explore them all and I promised to take you. I can't do that if you don't wake up. Please (y/n.."

Your eyes opened just a little and you used the little strength you had left to lift your hand and put in on Eren's cheek. You couldn't, but you were able to give me a very faint smile. Eren's eyes widened and he quickly placed his hand over yours. "(y/n)!?"

Your eyes closed again, never to be reopened. "No, don't leave me" Eren whispered.

Death was an all to familiar thing. Eren saw his friends die almost everyday and it never got easier. Eren saw your pale, lifeless body laying before him and he felt himself begin to choke once again. More tears fell from his eyes and he leaned down to kiss your forehead one last time..


End file.
